


Куда направляешься, Джон?

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal Sex, Art, Cheating, Condoms, Digital Art, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shopping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Тот неловкий момент, когда дочь спрашивает, как вы познакомились с папой, а вы познакомились, когда он предложил перепихнуться прямо на кассе.





	Куда направляешься, Джон?

__

 

_Уоррен слышит лишь пару шажков, прежде чем дочь напрыгивает на его кресло, повисая на подлокотнике.  
  
— Кто тут у нас? — Он помогает забраться к себе на колени и щекочет ее, а она громко и заразительно хохочет. Но она уже слишком взрослая, чтобы поверить в то, что папа в действительности не узнает ее.  
— Папа, это я, — строго говорит она и складывает брови домиком.  
  
Иногда она ужасно похожа на Крэйга.  
Если не внешне, то мимикой и жестами. А еще такая же егоза и шалунья.  
  
Азалия стала их дочкой целых три года назад, но он как вчера помнит теплый осенний день, когда они получили документы, а маленькая девочка в белом платье и босоножках с ромашками впервые взяла его за руку.  
Кажется, Крэйг ревел от счастья весь день до, а он сам — весь день после.  
Уоррен всегда об этом вспоминает, когда у него выдается свободное время на ностальгически согревающие мысли. Как сейчас, за ремонтом пульта.  
  
— Папочка занят? — спрашивает ее Уоррен, не припоминая, чем тот хотел заняться сегодня, в первый выходной месяца.  
— Как всегда, — пожимает плечами Азалия и кажется ужасно взрослой. — Что-то там делает. Пых-пых. И вш-ш-ш.  
— Занят, — кивает Уоррен и гладит ее по голове.  
— Как ты его нашел, если он все время занят? — спрашивает та, ластясь к ладони.  
— Отвлек, — смеется Уоррен.  
  
Азалия смотрит на него серьезно, и вместе с ее пухлыми щеками и маленьким ртом это выражение выглядит безумно мило.  
  
— Кажется, я уже рассказывал тебе, — пытается припомнить он, но в голову ничего не приходит. Он бы точно об этом не забыл.  
— Не рассказывал.  
— Это не очень интересная история, — говорит он, озадаченно сглатывая.  
  
Это действительно не самая простая история, но…  
Азалия обнимает его за шею, повисая на нем трогательным грузом, и смотрит глазами кота из Шрэка.  
Наверное, всем интересно знать, как познакомились их родители. С чего началась история, приведшая к тому, что двое людей стали семьей.  
И Азалии было.  
  
— Ну… — Уоррен трет свободной рукой лоб. — Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Уже и не припомнишь...   
  
Он прикрывает глаза, потому что ту встречу помнит так же ясно, как и день, когда стал отцом. Каждый цвет, каждый звук, каждый ценник…  
_  
…  
  
Уоррен подумал о Лаванде, когда очередь снова сдвинулась, и он оказался ближе к ленте. Как раз напротив этих бесстыдно выставленных упаковок средств для предохранения.  
  
Уоррен отвел глаза, и оказалось, что отвести их особо некуда. Везде торчали люди, на которых пялиться было неприлично. Вечер пятницы, сюда съехался весь город.  
Он опустил взгляд к коробке конфет, больше он ничего не взял.  
  
Родители Лаванды ждали его сегодня к ужину. Миссис Сэлмон готовила свою знаменитую фаршированную рыбу в томате, а мистер Сэлмон, как всегда, отвечал за развлечения. Наверняка подготовил не одну историю о том, что произошло в их конторе за то время, что Уоррен не был у них.  
  
Алкоголь в их семье особо не приветствовался, поэтому Уоррен не настаивал. Тем более какой резон был пробавляться вином из супермаркета, когда миссис Сэлмон готовила изумительный лимонад?  
Конфеты тоже были хороши, шоколадные, с жидкой карамельной начинкой. Как раз к горькому натуральному кофе после трапезы.  
  
 _Их познакомили с Лавандой, когда ему было… двенадцать? Может быть, даже одиннадцать лет. У нее были замечательные длинные волосы, которые ей заплетали в косы, и он рассматривал их со своей скамьи.  
Они ходили вместе в методистскую церковь.  
Лаванда и ее семья сидели через ряд, всегда приходили вместе и всегда держались за руки. Уоррену это безумно нравилось, потому что его родители иногда ссорились и почти не дотрагивались друг до друга на людях. Отец считал это неприличным, а у отца был большой авторитет.  
Уоррен воспитывался в религиозной патриархальной семье, поэтому сомнению его никогда не подвергал. Но все равно семья Лаванды была настолько лучезарна и радушна, что понравилась и семье Уоррена тоже.  
Когда они с Лавандой решили пожениться через много лет после, отец открыл бутылку виски, которую хранил до особого случая.  
  
А Лаванда хорошела год от года. Уоррен представлял ее своей женой, и каждый раз сердце заходилось от удовольствия.  
У Лаванды были все те же длинные светлые волосы, которые он гладил, когда решался поцеловать ее, все те же яркие глаза, и только тело ее менялось, рождая в нем недостойные мысли. _  
  
Количество покупок женщины, стоящей первой на кассе, поражало. Казалось, она сгребла все, что было на прилавках, потому что на ленте высилась целая гора. И это не считая того, что еще находилось в ее тележке и тележке мужчины за ней.  
  
Уоррен вздохнул и вновь наткнулся взглядом на непристойные этикетки.  
Его они раздражали, глубоко и остро. Они заставляли его чувствовать себя  _грязным_.  
  
Когда Уоррен вспоминал, как чиста и прекрасна была Лаванда, внутри, помимо чувства восхищения, начинал ворочаться беспокойный склизкий ком, который хотелось выбросить оттуда немедленно.  
Лаванда целомудренно хранила себя до брака, а вот он…  
  
Уоррен нахмурился. Кровь прилила к лицу; он обмахнулся коробкой, чтобы хоть как-то согнать жар.  
  
 _Это было последнее лето, что он ездил в лагерь, и тогда казалось, что уходит целая эпоха. Уоррен был разочарован жизнью, как и любой подросток; он заранее ностальгировал по времени, которое не вернуть, и был сведен с ума гормонами, заставлявшими реагировать на каждый оголившийся фрагмент кожи.  
А ее звали Мэйси. Она тоже переживала и тоже не хотела терять ускользающее из пальцев детство.  
Они потеряли его вместе, на узком старом матраце двухэтажной кровати в ее домике, пока остальные были на обеде.  
  
Уоррен знал, что больше никогда ее не увидит, знал, что она больше не напомнит ему о том, что он сделал, пока Лаванда ждала его где-то там. Не знал только, что воспоминания будут с ним всегда.   
Когда он выпивал, они казались ему даже забавными. Не как в остальное время. _  
  
Семь долларов, десять долларов, четырнадцать долларов.  
Целый стенд на любой вкус и цвет. Действительно на любой.  
  
 _А потом была Тина. И это было… вообще это тоже было летом. На берегу океана, кажущегося бесконечным с пляжей Калифорнии, куда они ездили с родителями в последние годы.  
Лаванда уехала к бабушке куда-то в Айову, но обещала писать ему. Она и писала. И Уоррен ей писал. Конечно, не о том, как познакомился на пляже с местной девчонкой, и точно не о том, как каждую ночь ускользал с ней на пляж, чтобы насладиться тем, как дерзко она стаскивала с него плавки и как раскачивались ее маленькие груди над его лицом, когда она каталась на нем.  
  
Их никто ни разу не застал, никто не объяснил, насколько это неправильно. Как будто он не знал этого сам и не жил с этим лишь ожиданием того, когда они с Лавандой закончат учебу и смогут заняться семьей. Ожиданием, сладящим терпкие воспоминания о грехах отрочества.  
Да и только ли отрочества… _  
  
Малиновые, персиковые, банановые. Казалось, что речь идет не об интимном средстве, а о каких-нибудь кексах.  
На коробках игриво поблескивали фрукты и наверняка привлекали внимание не только целевой аудитории.  
Уоррен заметил, как на какой-то из них за соседней кассой показал ребенок, а мать мягко убрала его руку и отвлекла внимание шоколадным яйцом.  
Со вкусом тыквенных семечек. Это больше походило на розыгрыш. Кому придет в голову надеть на личные органы что-то, что на вкус, как тыквенные семечки?  
  
Не только девушки прошлого заставляли Уоррена чувствовать вину за свою порочность.  
Каждый раз, когда Лаванда вздрагивала от прикосновения к своей руке и поднимала на него искрящиеся глаза, Уоррен сглатывал, думая о себе.  
О том, что не прошло и дня с начала его полового созрения, чтобы он не уделил своему телу  _особое_  время. Это было ужасно, но он не мог заснуть, чтобы не дотронуться до себя.  
И со временем это становилось все хуже. Если раньше его заводило все подряд, потом он специально находил эти журналы и картинки в интернете. Трогал себя не только, чтобы побыстрее закончить, но изучал свое тело, отмечая, как реагирует в разных местах.  
После очередного оргазма Уоррен чувствовал, что надо как-то остановиться и сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом. Чувствовал себя гадким и озабоченным, моя руки. Он принимал твердое решение касаться своего члена только в туалете и при купании, и уж точно не испытывать себя в других местах.  
Но следующим вечером вновь никуда не мог деться от косящего его светлые помыслы желания.  
  
Иногда Уоррена посещали мысли, что в этом нет его вины. Ведь это… все? Все они, люди, выпячивали эту часть жизни, сводя с ума. Сексуализированные образы женщин и мужчин в рекламах, на билбордах, об этом говорили в сериалах и кино, наверное, и в мультфильмах. И даже в магазин за конфетами нельзя было сходить, чтобы не натолкнуться на это.  
  
С усиками, пупырышками, супертонкие, для анального секса.  
Они не стеснялись показывать, как именно будут заниматься этим, и, вероятно, даже гордились этим. Особенно парни помладше, которые брали их с таким апломбом, как будто добились чего-то великого в своей жизни.  
Уоррен тратил деньги на конфеты, но кому-то это было недостаточно сладко.  
  
Десять, четырнадцать… двадцать семь. Двадцать семь долларов за пять презервативов. Кому бы пришло в голову тратить такие деньги на пять оргазмов?  
  
Очередь двигалась медленно, и пачка была прямо перед глазами.  
Вишня, двойная смазка, суперплотность, рифленые, естественные ощущения.  
Наверное, и отлиты были из божьих слез, судя по цене.  
  
Уоррен рефлекторно облизал пересохшие губы. И такое кто-то брал.  
  
— Если ты купишь эти презервативы, я трахну тебя в задницу.  
  
У Уоррена отлила вся кровь от лица. Он почувствовал себя застанным за чем-то непотребным, прежде чем осознал, что говорить могут не ему. Но… кому же?  
  
Он сглотнул и постарался принять самый невозмутимый вид, оборачиваясь.  
Сердце сжали холодной липкой рукой и резко отпустили.  
  
Сзади стоял хлыщ гоповатого вида. Стоял и ухмылялся настолько надменно, что стало ясно: фраза принадлежала ему.  
Уоррен испытал облегчение. Это просто какой-то хулиган.  
Весь потрепанный, как дворовой кот. С острыми чертами лица и неровно обструганными волосами, кончики которых, вероятно, когда-то были осветлены или окрашены. На нем была поношенная кожаная куртка не по размеру, возможно, отцовская или старшего брата. Но серьга в ухе и грязно-желтые глаза его блестели так самодовольно, что сомнений не оставалось — нарывается на конфликт.  
  
Уоррен никогда не поддавался на провокации. Воспитанный в лучшем христианском духе, он не держал обид и отпускал быстро.  
  
Он поймал взглядом помятую сигарету, заткнутую за ухо парня, и хотел уже отвести глаза, потому что очередь двинулась, когда тот вновь улыбнулся и прошептал одними губами:  
  
— Я серьезно.  
  
Уоррен смог только отвернуться и вздернуть брови. Не то чтобы к нему раньше не подкатывали парни, все же он сам был недурен собой и хорошо сложен. Но чтобы так? На кассе? Намекали на… это?  
Это было возмутительно. И смешно. Где он, успешный студент, почетный член методистского молодежного братства и без пяти минут счастливый семьянин, и где этот коротышка в старой потертой куртке.  
  
Уоррен еще раз обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что впечатление осталось правильное.  
Хлыщ не ожидал, что он посмотрит на него второй раз. Он уже пялился куда-то в сторону, насупившись, как совенок. В его руках была только пачка сигарет. Кэмел.  
Заметив взгляд Уоррена, он вновь улыбнулся, хотя уже и не так уверенно, как первый раз.  
Ну, как он и думал. Всего лишь задира, который не умеет общаться.  
  
Уоррен шагнул вперед, приблизившись к кассе еще на пару дюймов.  
Интересно, имел ли он действительно в виду, что…  
Уоррена тронул озноб. Он просто на секундочку представил, что его кто-нибудь… туда.  
В своих исследованиях себя он зашел достаточно глубоко. Но чтобы делать это с кем-то… Уоррен никогда не думал об этом раньше. То есть это не тот вид активности, который следовало практиковать благовоспитанному человеку из хорошей семьи. Особенно тому, кто собирается сочетаться браком с любимой девушкой и больше не помышлять о подобного рода утехах.  
  
Уоррен откашлялся. В горле пересохло. Он почувствовал напряжение. Ему не нравились его мысли. Все это сразу очень давило. Этот парень сзади, его слова, вот эти все презервативы и люди, которые их использовали.  
  
Хлыщ стоял очень близко, и хотя, вероятно, уже не был заинтересован в нем, вкинув свою смешную шутейку, Уоррен не мог перестать думать.  
Да ведь это все было розыгрышем, да? Ну или… он не мог говорить такое всерьез. Или мог?  
  
Руки вспотели, скользя по пластику.  
  
Он знал, на что это походило. На проверку на слабо. Наверняка никто, включая Уоррена, не ждал, что такой приличный парень может повестись на такое. Но он мог.  
Он не был таким предсказуемым, правильным и порядочным, как подумал этот крендель за ним. По крайней мере в своей голове.  
  
Когда подошла его очередь, Уоррен протянул руку и сорвал вишню за двадцать семь долларов со стенда, кладя поверх коробки конфет.  
  
Это было достаточно дорого для поддержания собственной самооценки, да он и не знал, что делать с ними после, но…  
Уоррен бы заплатил еще столько же, чтобы увидеть физиономию парня сзади; у него самого было достаточно гордости, чтобы не оглянуться.  
  
Женщина на кассе подняла глаза, пробивая его покупки. Уоррен изо всех сил делал вид, что они не имеют к нему никакого отношения. И даже смешок слева не заставил ни одну мышцу на его лице дрогнуть.  
Он собой был доволен.  
  
Расплатившись бесконтактной картой, он гордо взял пакет с конфетами и презервативами, и направился к выходу из супермаркета.  
  
Вечерняя прохлада немного остудила его пыл и помогла прийти в себя.  
Господи, что он сделал?  
Ради того, чтобы доказать какому-то незнакомцу, что не лыком шит, купил совершенно ненужную вещь.  
Он же не думал, что тот говорит всерьез и… что…  _Какой же он болван._  
  
Уоррен почти добрался до своего форда, когда услышал позади себя шаркающий бег.  
  
— Эй! — позвали оттуда.  
  
Ужасно волнительная дрожь проползла внутри его позвоночника, как добыча по тракту змеи.  
  
Хлыщ спешно заправлял пачку сигарет в карман куртки на ходу и пытался догнать его.  
Уоррен остановился.  
  
Это могло грозить чем угодно. Ведь всегда незнакомец может огреть его по затылку и обчистить карманы.  
Уоррен не особенно разбирался в сортах бандитов, но этот парень не выглядел очень законопослушно.  
  
Тот остановился, словно пес, догнавший машину и не знающий, что с ней делать.  
Пальцы протолкнули кончик упаковки сигарет в карман, и он замер.  
  
— Да? — невозмутимо спросил Уоррен.  
  
Темные брови приподнялись. Незнакомец совладал с глупой улыбкой, пряча зубы, и сунул руки в карманы.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Уоррен хмыкнул.  
Все показные спесь и наглость оказывались лишь маской, которую легко сдувал ветер. Он знал.  
Парень нервничал и переминался с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Меня зовут Крэйг, — незамедлительно представился он, когда заметил, что Уоррен собирается уходить. — А тебя?  
  
Тот потерялся. Это было… странным знакомством. Но он сам сделал первый шаг, купив эту вишню.  
  
— Джон, — быстро солгал он.  
— Я так и думал, — усмехнулся в ответ Крэйг. — Без особой фантазии называют детишек всякие богатеи.  
— Я не богатей.  
— Ага.  
  
Уоррен вздохнул. Крэйг просто запутался и не знал, что делать. Вероятно, таким, как он, было сложно познакомиться, вот он и клеился на кассе к первому попавшемуся парню.  
Он развернулся и пошел к машине. Разговор был окончен.  
  
— Куда направляешься, Джон? — вдруг спросил Крэйг, догоняя его.  
— Еду в гости к родителям невесты, — зачем-то признался Уоррен, выискивая взглядом синий форд на стоянке.  
— М-м, невесты, — протянул Крэйг. — Такой же хорошенькой, как ты? Рыженькой?  
— Я не рыженький.  
— Похож на персик.  
  
Уоррен раздраженно провел рукой по волосам. Не похож. Совсем не похож.  
  
Он отпер авто и, пока забрасывал покупку на заднее сидение, с недоумением обнаружил, что Крэйг уже устроился на пассажирском. Просто залез внутрь, уселся и смотрел вперед, будто ожидал начала поездки. Как в общественном транспорте.  
Уоррен глубоко вдохнул и опустился на водительское место, не зная, что стоит сказать. Попросить его выйти? Завести машину?  
  
— Ты купил их, — сказал Крэйг, откидывая затылок на подголовник. Раньше, чем он что-либо придумал.  
  
Уоррен молчал. Он положил руки на руль, чтобы за что-то держаться. Чтобы было на чем сжать пальцы и почувствовать хоть какую-то уверенность в себе.  
Наверное, миссис Сэлмон уже поставила рыбу в духовку.  
  
— Да, — кивнул он, не отводя глаз от столба впереди.  
— М-м-м, вишня. Я очень люблю вишню. Моя бабуля пекла... - Он замялся и не договорил.  
  
Уоррен тоже любил вишню.   
  
Взгляд Крэйга ощущался до отвратительности осязаемо.  
Как он бродил по его рубашке, рукам, незастегнутой верхней пуговице, как пробежался вдоль шва, ныряя к паху. Ощупал обнаженную кожу шеи и запястий, скользнул под ткань, вызывая нестройные мурашки.  
Уоррен закрыл глаза, давая коснуться рукой своей щеки, поворачивая лицо, поцеловать в уголок губ, слабо ущипнув их своими. Он смог выдохнуть только тогда, когда Крэйг сел на место.  
Уоррен не знал, что делать. Он просто сидел в машине с незнакомым парнем, который пообещал его трахнуть.  
У него потянуло внизу живота.  
Это все было неправильно.  
  
— Куда направляешься, Джон? — повторил Крэйг.  
  
От него пахло кожей и дезодорантом. По-мужски.  
  
— К тебе? — Уоррен обернулся.  
  
Крэйг улыбался.  
  
…  
  
Он так волновался, что схватил пакет целиком. Ему казалось, он чувствует запах вишни, хотя, конечно же, его не было. В коридоре пахло куревом, пыльными занавесками и чем-то таким, чем обычно пахнут старые квартиры.  
Крэйг привел Уоррена не совсем туда, куда тот ожидал. С другой стороны, сложно было представить такого элемента как Крэйг в другой обстановке. Холостяцкая съемная квартира, небрежно сгребенные в кучу вещи, стол, старый телик, раскиданные везде диски. На стуле стояла пустая тарелка.  
Постель выглядела чисто, словно только недавно застелили свежее белье.  
  
— Налить чего-нибудь? — спросил Крэйг, захлопывая за ними дверь.  
  
Он чертыхнулся, потому что от хлопка с этажерки рядом слетела расческа. Он попытался запинать ее под, но она пролетела мимо, укатываясь в угол. Крэйг сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на нее строго.  
Уоррен прижал пакет к груди, наблюдая за ним.  
Что он тут делал? Еще не поздно было уйти. Зачем он вообще приехал сюда с этим тщедушным парнем, который мог возбудить только из жалости.  
  
Но в памяти заевшей пластинкой крутилась фраза.  
  
 _Если ты купишь эти презервативы, я трахну тебя в задницу._  
  
Она вызывала у него столько чувств, что он путал их, и терялся, и думал слишком много о руках Крэйга.  
Когда тот обернулся, Уоррен встрепенулся, вцепляясь в пакет крепче, словно тот был крепостной стеной, за которой он мог спрятаться.  
  
— Так что? — переспросил Крэйг. — Чай там, кофе? Кажется, пиво оставалось.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Нужно в душ?  
— Я перед выходом помылся.  
  
Уоррен не знал, как попросить. Как нужно было попросить сделать все поскорее? Он мог опоздать на ужин к родителям Лаванды, если бы не поторопился. Но и не только это.  
  
— Я могу?..  
— Да, да, конечно. — Он не сразу понял, о чем говорит Крэйг, и еще держал пакет, не отдавая ему, пока тот не дернул его с силой.  
  
Фиолетовая пачка мелькнула в его пальцах, когда он достал ее наружу.  
  
— Здорово, правда? — Крэйг прочитал что-то на ней и поднял глаза. — Я такими еще не пользовался, а ты?  
— Я?.. Нет.  
  
Тина знала об этом лучше. У нее была целая кучка презервативов, которые выдавали бесплатно в подростковой консультации, и она вытягивала их в зависимости от своего настроения. Внутри цветастые конвертики все были одинаковыми.  
  
— За такие деньги этот гондон еще и додрочить должен в случае чего, — сказал Крэйг и рассмеялся.  
— Да, об этом. Кажется, ты кое-что обещал.  
  
Уоррен выпалил фразу и нахмурился. Он же не был слишком прямолинейным, нет?  
  
— Кажется, обещал.  
  
Он шагнул к нему, и Уоррену пришлось сесть на край постели.  
Вроде бы это было стриптизом.  
  
Крэйг стащил с себя куртку, и она оказалась даже больше не по размеру, чем Уоррен представлял. Под ней скрывалось тощее тельце, водолазка, делающая его еще худее. Джинсы придерживал толстый военный ремень, застегнутый на первую дырочку.  
И от всего этого вида член Уоррена, находившийся в состоянии легкой заинтересованности с самой кассы, грустно поник.  
На что он рассчитывал? В смысле, этот доходяга собирался его трахнуть? Было удивительно, как он себя-то на ногах носит.  
  
— Слушай, наверное, это не очень хорошая… — Уоррен поднялся с постели.  
  
Черт с ними, с презервативами, пусть оставит себе.  
Крэйг замер со спущенными до колен джинсами. У него было белое аккуратное белье, навевающее мысли о не полной небрежности владельца. Оно облегало контуры плавными линиями, и Уоррен остановился. Он хотел увидеть, что под ним. Хотя бы просто посмотреть.  
  
— Ты куда, Джон? — Крэйг приподнял бровь.  
  
Он стянул трусы так легко, как будто скинул пиджак в жаркую погоду. И, смотря на его длинный толстый член, Уоррен как-то сам опустился обратно на постель.  
Он не подходил владельцу. Он выглядел фантастично. Как символ фаллической культуры, пропитавшей собой всю историю человечества. И как кусок плоти. Самый привлекательный кусок плоти в теле. Такие видишь и думаешь только о том, как бы почувствовать его в себе поскорее.  
И он думал.  
И он хотел.  
  
 _Быстро, жестко, туго._  
  
Уоррен вдохнул резко, когда Крэйг опрокинул его на постель и закинул руки за голову.  
Перед глазами пробежал потолок с трещинами, но и он, и куски стен растворились мутным киселем.  
  
Кончик члена Крэйга уперся в его живот, пока тот сидел сверху, расстегивая его рубашку.  
Это происходило на самом деле.  
Он был в постели у парня, которого знал около часа. Парень стаскивал с него одежду, и он оказывался совсем голым где-то в чужой квартире в незнакомом районе. Его собственный член поднялся, торопливо наполняясь кровью. Его тянуло, и сладостная истома заполняла, как болезнь.  
  
Крэйг спустился на пол и стал на колени, чтобы стянуть его брюки с бельем до самого низа. Он не упустил момент и потерся щекой о его ствол. Щекотно.  
Поймал губами, вернувшись, и сладко чмокнул, словно распробовав какой-то редкий десерт.  
  
Уоррен лег на локти. Кожа, где Крэйг коснулся ртом и, оттянув, щелкнул, горела.  
Это происходило.  
Молчание, пошлые скользкие звуки, жгучее трение кожи о кожу, слюна и движение кадыка Крэйга, когда он сглатывал ее.  
Уоррен плыл в никуда и хватался руками за спасительный плот из простыней, хотя разбиться о скалы было совсем не страшно.  
  
— Сделать тебе римминг? — спросил буднично Крэйг, проводя кончиком языка дорожку от вершины члена к основанию. Это было похоже на то, как лижут конверты, прежде чем заклеить.  
  
Кажется, таким голосом он спросил, хочет ли Уоррен чего-нибудь выпить.  
Желтые глаза были прикрыты от удовольствия, но когда он не ответил, Крэйг поднялся чуть выше, внимательно смотря на него.  
Уоррен не был смел настолько.  
  
— Давай так, — просипел неожиданно для себя низким голосом он. — Я готов.  
  
Он боялся испортить момент, но ему пришлось откашляться. Вероятно, Крэйг не думал, что он что-то испортит.  
Он исчез на несколько долгих холодных секунд, и следующим Уоррен уже чувствовал, как тот раздвигает его ноги.  
Член чиркнул мокро ниже пупка, и Уоррен пытался сосредоточиться на блестящей линии. Но когда внутрь вторглись влажные пальцы, это потеряло всякое значение.  
Внешне они казались такими худыми, косточками, едва обтянутыми тонкой кожей, но внутри были ощутимы. Теплые, скользкие, исследующие. Чувствовались совсем не как свои. Проникали по-другому, дотрагивались до другого.  
  
— Тебе такое нравится, да? — заметил Крэйг, целуя его в бедро. — Джон?  
  
Уоррен опустился на лопатки, беспомощно мотая головой. Это было… ну… что-то из самых приятных ощущений, что он знал. Слабость, напряжение, томление.  
Пальцы раздвинулись в нем, растягивая мышцы.  
Крэйг вытянул их, сплевывая между и возвращая на место.  
  
— Я знал, — сказал он, когда Уоррен вновь не ответил. — Просто какое-то шестое чувство.  
  
Время, тонущее в вязком желе, вернулось. Словно после удара дрожащее зрение наконец восстановилось, и ты смог разглядеть стрелки часов четко.  
Крэйг поднялся, забираясь на постель, и Уоррен его лицо над своим больше почувствовал, чем рассмотрел. Волосы пощекотали его лоб и глаза; он открыл их.  
Крэйг удовлетворенно улыбнулся и поцеловал его в рот. Вряд ли это было просто в губы. По сравнению с тем мимолетным касанием, похожим на прикосновение крыла бабочки, это было пошло, грязно и мокро.  
Он поймал губы Уоррена в свои, скользнул языком по влажной щели между, касаясь зубов, и едва они разнялись в ответе, приник как пылесос.  
Такие поцелуи казались более развратными, чем секс. Наверное, это и было сексом, если бы рты могли заниматься им без участия всего тела.  
  
— Я пообещал, — рвано выдохнул Крэйг, отрываясь от него с хлюпающим звуком, — и я выполняю обещания.  
  
Уоррен смотрел на него, как завороженный.  
Подтянувшись, Крэйг взял пачку с постели. Он попытался поддеть ногтем пластиковую оболочку, но она не поддавалась.  
  
— Сделана на совесть, — прокомментировал Крэйг, бросая взгляд на Уоррена, словно тот мог уйти. — Прямо как обертка чупа-чупса.  
  
Она поддалась, лишь когда он порвал уголок зубами. Фиолетовые квадратики высыпались на живот и грудь Уоррена, царапая острыми краями из фольги. Он вздрогнул.  
  
— Переворачивайся.  
  
Колени и локти дрожали так, как будто он бежал. На всех конечностях, скорее всего. Став на четвереньки, Уоррен никак не мог унять это противное волнение. Казалось, вот-вот руки и ноги разъедутся, как коньки неумелого фигуриста на льду.  
Он повернулся к Крэйгу спиной и совсем не видел, что тот делает. И… господи, что он знал о Крэйге, чтобы так доверчиво позволять оказываться сзади. Он знал имя. И все. И… этого казалось достаточно.  
  
Кровь бухала между висков, перед глазами красно потемнело.  
Уоррен повел носом, пытаясь различить запах вишни. Его не было. Вероятно, они были вовсе не так хороши.  
Пока их не начали использовать.  
  
Он дернулся. Между ягодиц чужой член скользнул твердо и… рельефно. Все латексные иголочки, которые не особо бы почувствовались внутри, снаружи вызывали чувства, не поддающиеся осмыслению. Щекотно, странно и… до безумия желанно.  
  
Рука Крэйга легла на его поясницу, принуждая прогнуть ее. Уоррен не нравился себе в такой позе. Он как-то пробовал йогу, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых сексуальных образов, преследующих его везде и всюду. Кажется, это была поза кошки… это было неудобно и смотрелось смехотворно.  
Но Крэйгу нравилось. Он довольно заурчал, поглаживая его по спине, а потом запыхтел, и следующая секунда начисто стерлась из памяти.  
  
Головка упрямо ткнулась в его вход, не приемля сопротивления, а потом прошла внутрь по всей этой… двойной вишневой смазке. Дорожке из варенья, о которых рассказывали в детских сказках.  
  
Уоррен открыл рот, но почему-то дышать все равно не мог.  
  
Тупая боль, и он замычал. Крэйг услышал его, замирая. Дал ему время, прежде чем продолжить двигаться и войти целиком. Растягивать его под себя. Скользить наружу и внутрь. Каждый раз чуть дальше. И от этого ощущение, что член бесконечный, покалывало в кончиках пальцев ног и заставляло все тело содрогаться.  
  
— Тише, тише, — прошептал Крэйг, заботливо гладя его по затылку.  
  
Это. Было. Господи. Это было лучшим из того, что Уоррен чувствовал.  
Пальцы там… даже близко не были.  
  
Он вталкивался внутрь и до конца, прижимаясь животом к ягодицам. Шел обратно и каждый новый раз был все быстрее.  
Уоррен не понимал, что с ним происходило, но свобода этого затопляла. Он никому ничего не был должен. Он не делал это, потому что от этого зависело его благополучие. Не делал это, чтобы кому-то понравиться. Он этого хотел сам.  
Только свои желания, никаких последствий. Среднее звено между животными и реднеками.  
  
— Я думал об этом всю дорогу. И до этого.  
  
Худые пальцы Крэйга оказались неожиданно крепкими. Когда они вцеплялись в бедра, чтобы было удобнее держаться, чудилось, что синяки расцветают на коже прямо в то мгновение.  
  
И действительно пахло вишней. Для него точно.  
  
Давление внутри, ощущение собственного бессилия, смежное с накатывающим восторгом в глубине.  
Уоррен сжал простыню в руках так крепко, что побелели костяшки.  
Крэйг приостановился и обхватил его член под животом. Это было не совсем то, что нужно. Отвлекало.  
  
— У меня никогда таких красивых не было, — зачем-то сказал Крэйг. — Ну, то есть я их видел как-то, но… мне чуть нос не сломали, когда я…  
— Двигайся, пожалуйста, — глухо прорычал Уоррен, перебивая его.  
  
Его лопатки дрожали. Между ними, казалось, уже протекла Миссисипи из пота. Может быть, это крыша протекла?  
  
Приступы безумного напряжения, когда член Крэйга упирался в его… ну, он полагал, что это простата, сменялись отливами — когда тот выходил почти до конца, и чувство облегчения омывало колени.  
Уоррен думал, еще несколько толчков, и он точно взорвется. Сломается. Развалится на несколько глупых частей.  
Их потребовалось больше, чем несколько.  
  
Сильно, глубоко, жестко. С похабным шлепком по заднице, разносящим неприличный отзвук по всей комнате.  
  
Уоррен согнулся нелепой аркой и заскулил, уткнувшись лицом в простыни.  
Оргазм смыл все его ощущения с постели куда-то вверх, оставив на ней только ослабевшее тело, а потом вернул, заполняя теплом и негой.  
  
Он не знал, кончил ли Крэйг, но тот отпустил его, и Уоррен смог лечь на живот, чтобы наконец отдышаться. В паху горячо дергало, а движения причиняли дискомфорт.  
Он просто лежал и смотрел в стену.  
  
Крэйг пошлепал босыми ногами куда-то из комнаты, а потом вернулся.  
Уоррен не видел, что он делает. Тот словно просто постоял у постели, а потом забрался в нее.  
Чмокнул мокро губами ягодицу, заставив Уоррена заворочаться, и сел напротив, сложив ноги.  
  
— Эй, — он толкнул его в плечо и засмеялся, — сразу спать? А поговорить?  
  
Уоррен едва собрал конечности, чтобы сесть. Было немного больно. И немного чудесно.  
Он бросил взгляд на окно. Уже стемнело.  
Пошарив глазами по комнате, он не нашел часов, кроме как на руке Крэйга, лежащей рядом с его членом. Понадобилось достаточно времени, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд на том, что было нужно.  
Кажется, он опоздал. Ужасно опоздал. Даже если поторопится, он вряд ли успеет…  
  
Уоррен поднял глаза на Крэйга. Тот смотрел на него довольным котом, щуря глаза. Такой костлявый, потрепанный, с клочками мокрых волос на груди.  
  
Уоррен не мог продолжать смотреть на него. Эта мысль… эта тревожащая мысль, что он бы лучше остался тут, с незнакомым парнем, чем сидел за столом и ел этого прекрасного судака в томате, обвивала все другие, заполняя собой.  
Он не знал, что делать. Знал, что должен был сделать. Знал, чего хотел. Но что сделать?  
  
Крэйг насупился, когда Уоррен поднялся и слез с кровати. Он нащупал брюки на полу и поднял их.  
  
Крэйг лишь собрал ноги, тоскливо понурив плечи.  
  
— Будешь уходить, захлопни за собой, — сказал он и подпихнул подушку под затылок.  
  
Уоррен поднял глаза.  
Крэйг закурил, поставив пепельницу на грудь. Он смотрел в бок, чтобы не видеть Уоррена, и затягивался так нервно, словно пытался вдохнуть все одной затяжкой.  
  
Уоррен неспешно достал мобильный из кармана. Палец кружил над клавиатурой, ища цель. Что следовало набрать?  
  
— А мне нужно? — медленно спросил он.  
  
Крэйг посмотрел на него, как впервые видел.  
  
— Ну. — Он поковырял простыню пальцем. — Я тебя не гоню.  
  
СМС о непредвиденных делах выглядела красиво фальшивой. Правильная, со всеми запятыми. Он не торопился.  
В углу экрана телефона мелькнул самолетик.  
  
Уоррен посмотрел на пакет, лежащий сиротливо на том же полу.  
  
— Будешь конфеты? — спросил он, поднимая его.  
  
Отличные конфеты с жидкой карамельной начинкой. Все круглые, завернутые в маленькие кусочки разукрашенной фольги, как новогодние игрушки.  
  
Крэйг лопал их, почти не разворачивая.  
  
— Так как… — прошамкал он, гремя еще не раскушенной конфетой за щекой, — как тебя зовут?  
  
Уоррен обнял себя, пожимая плечами. Он остался.  
  
— Уоррен, — сказал он. — Меня зовут Уоррен.  
  
Крэйг смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом, а потом улыбнулся так широко, что стало видно его зубы, перемазанные шоколадом.  
  
— А меня по-прежнему Крэйг.  
  
Уоррен улыбнулся ему и отвел глаза.  
Фиолетовые квадраты из фольги все еще были разбросаны по простыне. Осталось четыре штуки.  
Крэйг проследил за его взглядом и, облизав пальцы, отставил коробку на тумбочку.  
  
— Дай мне пять минут, — сказал он, потирая руки. — И мы используем остальные.  
— Ну… — Уоррен покраснел, хотя не знал, от чего именно. — Необязательно использовать все сразу сегодня.   
  
Так знакомиться он еще не пробовал.  
Так говорить, что хочет остаться, еще не пробовал.  
Так оставаться еще не пробовал.  
  
Крэйг приподнял брови, задумавшись над его словами, а потом улыбнулся, но уже не так, как до этого. Это было смущенно и… мило?  
  
— Хочешь, мультики посмотрим?  
  
Уоррен рассмеялся в ответ. И остался.  
У него кружилась голова, и Крэйг привалился к его боку, вибрируя челюстью, пока жевал конфеты.  
Они смотрели мультики и говорили ни о чем. Четыре квадратика фиолетовой фольги валялись в ногах. С намеком и ожиданием.   
А потом три.  
А когда их не стало, они придумали новые причины, чтобы не уходить.  
  
…  
 _  
Уоррен облизывает губы и поднимает глаза к потолку.  
Азалия кладет руку ему на плечо и смотрит на него строгой маленькой девочкой.  
  
— Мы были в магазине… — бормочет он задумчиво, — стояли в очереди.  
  
Азалия болтает ногами.  
  
— Там была жвачка… вишневая… и она осталась одна. А мы оба ее хотели.  
— И вы поспорили за нее?  
— Ну. Нет. Просто познакомились, разговорились.  
— И сразу поняли, что любите друг друга?  
— Ага.  
  
Уоррен чешет в затылке, насколько может вытянуть руку.  
  
Азалия все еще смотрит на него сурово. А потом расцветает чудным цветочком и обнимает еще крепче.  
  
— Папочка мне то же самое рассказывал, — сообщает она.  
— О. — Уоррен старает не закашляться от смеха. Они вроде бы не придумывали никаких общих историй знакомства. Но забавно, если их версии сошлись. — Так ты уже все знаешь.  
— Мне просто нравится эта история. Про полюбили.  
  
Он помогает ей спуститься на пол и умиленно смотрит, как она убегает дальше играть. Может быть, на кухню, где Крэйг опять печет свои пироги. Может, в сад.  
  
Уоррен запрокидывает голову на спинку кресла, смотря в окно.  
Он не думает, что так уж важно, как они познакомились. Гораздо важнее то, почему они остались друг с другом. И эта причина немножко, но важнее вишни. Даже за двадцать семь долларов._


End file.
